


Mosskit blasts “The World is Mine” by Hatsune Miku on speakerphone

by SirBobTheMarvelous



Series: There's Always Some Suspension of Disbelief [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Domestic life shenanigans, Fluff, Kids are memers, Multi, Other, Shorts, Starclan will never make sense but I hope to make it fun and interesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirBobTheMarvelous/pseuds/SirBobTheMarvelous
Summary: Cats of all Clans lament the specific tragedy of kits who die young, never to experience the joys of life.Mosskit doesn't really see it that way, not when it turns out that while she's stuck in the body of a child, her perspective reaches far wider than the average adult warrior.Because when you're in Starclan you can watch over the material plane for miles of land and see thousands of different denizens, some of which are storytellers, of...various mediums.
Relationships: Mosskit & Blossomkit & Adderkit (warriors)
Series: There's Always Some Suspension of Disbelief [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953298
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Mosskit blasts “The World is Mine” by Hatsune Miku on speakerphone

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a very free form, stream of conscious creation based off some silly story ideas sprouted from my StarClan/Ghost Congress headcanons

Bluestar was drowning

She knew this day would come, Goosefeather's words weren't exactly subtle

Still, by the time she resolved to save Fireheart from the dogs, she accepted the prospect of dying a heroic death.

Oakheart exclaims Bluestar Stay Determined, I mean he told her to hang on because she wasn't dead yet. 

She still has to say goodbye

To Fireheart

To Mistyfoot and Stonefur, who are now pulling her out from the depths because lo and behold even if you've been marked for death by fate you can still bend it a bit to give you a bit of emotional catharsis.

After Mistyfoot and Stonefur releases Bluestar from rage, her soul is unchained. It's starry form Ascends into the sky and into the vibrant domain of Starclan where friends and family are waiting.

Her Wise Medicine Cat

Spottedleaf: welcome to starclan old friend

Her Dear Sister

Snowfur: psh took ya long enough

Her Beloved Parents

Moonflower: You've been through so much

Stormtail: heh, I bet you couldn't have had a more turbulent life if you tried

The Ones She was Parents Alongside With

Oakheart: yeah we missed you

Thrushpelt: and we've got to give you the tour of the place.

And the Girl who's gonna Rock Her World

Mosskit: hey hey mom. is this you? >:)[ https://youtu.be/ZkSgC_IU3jk ](https://youtu.be/ZkSgC_IU3jk)

Everyone: WAIT SHES NOT READY FOR 720p

*record scratch*

So you might be wondering how we got here. Don't worry I can explain.

*video footage of mosskit's time in the ThunderClan Nursery*

Hi, I'm Mosskit, see that's me, playing around in moss cuz ya know, I was a baby.

*video feed cuts to mosskit unmoving in the snow*

I died of hypothermia and my soul entered the astral plane where the spirits of my fellow deceased cats reside. Where there's plentiful prey and flora. Where no cat ever gets thirsty. And Where cats are...surprisingly ignorant.

Alongside a StarClan equivalent of the warrior mentor education system, a general community obligation to take care of children and teach them common sense, I had the privilege of taking part of the Cool Kits Club originally set up by Fluttering Bird to highlight uses of the scrying pool outside of watching over family from a distance, or keeping up with current events. 

They have a viewing range far greater than Just the clan territories, and if more cats bothered to experiment with them more they'd find that they can use it to watch Pokemon or National Geographic Nature Channel, I'm really surprised at how many cats just keep to themselves enough to not have heard the Top Secret Kit Activity we get up to.

How did Knowledge of human media somehow expanded to me blasting a trumpet remix of I'm Blue to my mom? uh well you see there's this new internet trend called kinning as one Memphis from Real Time Sonic fan-dubs said and I think it's the best allegory for how in Starclan you can morph your form and capabilities based off how you view yourself. And I see myself as that weird first generation of kids who grew up on the iPhone surrounded by adults who are either not bothering or struggling to learn.

Also I mean Come On , don't tell me the name Bluestar never made you think of that song.

Anyways I gotta run from my adoptive/biological parents all of whom I love dearly before they obliterate me for the prank I pulled, yeah it was a bit far especially for a first time but I just couldn't resist.

I'll tell you more next time you guys.

*group call in CMC But Stronger ended*

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic, made it because I wanted to publish Something, so eventually I can build up the courage to do some bigger and cooler things and not procrastinate on them forever. But for now I'm having fun with Mosskit whom I got weirdly attached to.


End file.
